If You Come Softly
by Drk StarFairy
Summary: A single wish can change Serena's future.......
1. Default Chapter

If You Come Softly By Star Chapter Prologue  
  
He stood there in front of a lake in the park, that he had came across when walking in the streets deep in the night. Everything was over, the war had ended, and no longer he had his gundam. He had to start a new life. But it seem impossible for someone like him. A soldier who didn't care for anyone or able to open his heart......  
  
He was dress a black shirt and dark jeans beneath his long black coat that hang around his form. His Persian blue eyes gaze over the lake that seem to glow from the moons light, shinning so brightly. His head tilt back, gazing up towards the night sky. The stars dancing across the night, flickering off it's light. And there, suddenly his eyes caught a shooting star flew across the sky, but something wasn't right. The shooting star had linger, not fading from darkness or his sight, but glowing brighter and brighter. His eyes squinted, leaning forward to see better of it, finding that the star was getting closer. He took a few steps back, his eyes never leaving the fallen star.  
  
'So I guess it ends here...' He thought without much fear of dying since he did have a few attempts killing himself in the past. He stood there as he watch it came closer and closer to earth. Suddenly his eyes widen then harden, finding something he didn't expect. Somehow he had looked throught the brightness of the star and found a figure trapped inside. He itched towards the shore of the lake, his hand raise above his brows keeping his eyes on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was trapped. Her fists bang against the clear sphere that held her captive. Suddenly she was thrown back, fallen on her behind when the sphere jerked and thrust into the night sky. Wincing she then look around finding herself leaving the world she knew and into space, faster then she expected. She stood quickly her fists to her chest as she cried out.  
  
"Please don't!! I didn't mean it!!...please take me back home!!!" She plead as tears started running along her soft cheeks. She was a fool to make a wish with her sliver crystal, to be sent away somewhere else where she wouldn't be hurt like her friends and her ex-lover had done to her. She didn't truly mean to make that wish. All her sadness had made her forgotten everything. Making her unable to think clearly. So many things happening, that it was so hard to be happy. Her true love, or so she believe had had rejected their love saying they couldn't be together. Telling her that their love was in the past. That he didn't feel the same for her now now that they were reborn on earth. He had wounded her deeply, and her friends didn't give her time to heal over her heart break. Complaining on her leadership as a sailorscout, thinking it was best if she let someone else take over.  
  
She let out a cry as her eyes tightly shut refusing to think of her reasons of why she made that stupid wish. She had begged it to take her home, but it seem to ignore her so she had given up, the only thing she could do was to see where it was taking her.  
  
An hour had past and there she had saw the planet earth once again. She was tired and weak just sitting there in one spot.But she manage to crawl on her hands and knees staring forward, at the planet wondering if it had chosen to take her back home. It flew closer and closer towards the planet and suddenly it jerk hard once again when reaching into the earth's atmosphere. Fallen back she did not fight to stand up as earlier but only could shut her eyes tightly when the sphere was wrapped in white flames from the speed it was going, down towards earth. Serena's heart beating faster and faster hopeing she'll make it through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. If You Come Softly 1

~*If You Come Softy*~*By Star*~*Chapter 1*~ 

The sphere suddenly stopped above the lake and shattered, rather then ending the young soldier's life as he thought to be. His eyes widen from the sight of the body, that he had notice earlier. Curled in a ball, she embrace her knees tightly against her chest, her long golden hair scatter floating along the wind. Her face buries against her knees as if a scared child. She was dress in her school uniform, her brooch still attached that kept her sliver crystal. She was held in the air by some unknown force, everything seem so silence as the reminding pieces of the sphere fallen into the water, sinking to the bottom. 

Serena heard nothing at all. She felt no force pushing back any longer, but only stillness and a cold breeze. Her head tilt up slowly, opening her sapphire blue eyes. Her arms let go, her legs stretch out. She looked to find herself in the park, then let out a cry finding she was standing right above the lake in the air. Suddenly the power that held her in the air finally let go fallen deep into the cold lake. She jerked as she reached below the surface, her arms and legs struggle to reach to the surface but she felt something weighting her down as if not letting her save her own life. Keeping her lips tightly shut refusing to let go her only air as she try to escape. She cry unable to stand it any longer only having water rush into her lungs. Her hands thrusting in the water, struggling with every strength to reach the surface only to suddenly stop, her eye lids grew heavy and shut as she slowly sink deeper and deeper into the water. 

Heero stood there no longer able to see her. Only the lake's surface. Suddenly he winced when he felt a pain deep in his heart. He looked down frowning from the pain. Then heard a soft gentle voice speaking in his mind. "Save her.....or..you will lose the greatest gift life had ever given you....." That voice hit something in the back of his mind, as if he knew who voice that had belong to, as if knowing that voice well. But who? He then gaze out to the water. The words still fresh in his mind. Then quickly he took off his coat along with his shirt leaving his chest bare. Then ran straight into the water and dive in, searching for the girl. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Serena's lifeless body sink deeper into the darkness. Deep in her mind, she was taken to another world. There she was sitting on the floor in total darkness. Unable to see anything at all. She look around finding it was useless. 'A..am I dead..?' she asked herself only to be answer by someone else then herself. "no your not....and you won't die.....my darling, Serena...." that voice! Whirling around, there stood her mother staring at Serena with loving eyes. Serena let out a joyous cry and ran into her arms wrapping tightly around her mother as Selena gently place a hand upon serena's head. "shhh...serena..I don't have much time...I have to tell you something you must know before you awake.." Serena looked up to her. "What is it mother...?" 

Her mother looked down to Serena, a slow sad smile came upon her lips. "there is something you need to know....the things I told you on the moon were...lies...I.I thought you would be happy with the prince of earth....but I can see I was wrong..." Serena blinked staring at her mother in confusion. 

"w..what are you saying..!?!" Her mother looked down unable to look into her daughters eyes. 

"on the moon..you never loved the prince of earth....you were bethroth to him...but you had fallen in love with someone else......." she spoke slowly then became silent for her daughter's reaction which was shock. 

"w..what.....?" was all she could say. slowly stepping away from her mother. She never loved the prince!?! she thought about this. Feeling like she wanted to cry out. She thought she loved him. but it was never true. Why did her mother lie to her?. Her mother slowly gaze up to Serena with sorrow in her eyes."serena.....thats why I'm have make it right.....I have taken you to another dimension where the one you had truly love was born..." 

"b..but...how could you do that..w..why did you do that!?!..what happen on the moon...what really happen..to make you hide this...." Staring at her mother then stumble back as she felt herself drifting. Her mother became a blur. " n..n.noo!! mother!!!" Selena weakly smiled as tears ran along her soft cheeks. "my serena...please....I hope you will forgive me.. for taking away your true love......and......your only brother..." Her eyes widen from her words. A brother!?!?. but before she could get any answers she had fallen back, falling.....into the darkness. her eyes slowly shut as the sleepy feeling came about once more. falling.......... falling back to life........ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The night sky was covered in dark clouds and within minutes rain started to come down hard. Heero held her tightly. He couldn't really explain how he found her. The water was so dark as the night. he could barely see when he dive in. But he didn't give up. swimming out to deeper waters he had caught a light below him. He swam to it only finding her body resting along the cold water. The light had strangely came from her forehead. The light grew dim when he touched her seeing it's shape was a crescent moon. Even though she looked as if near death, unable to be saved. He knew she was alive and something told him she was going live. Swimming to shore he held her in his arms, the ache in his chest made him worry and also......fear for the girl's life. He never felt such feeling like this before, fallen to his knees he set her down gently. Tilting her head back, brushing her wet bangs aside as he lean forward parting her lips with his fingers then placing his mouth over hers. Breathing deeply reaching to her lungs. Suddenly he jerked back a slight shock look came upon his face. Images flooded into his mind. This girl in a lovers embrace..with him. A loving kiss they shared with the stars shinning brightly down towards them. Her soft laughter echo in his mind. He shook his head, staring down at her, frowning. Then winced when the pain came back once more urging him to save her now before it was too late. His hand place where her heart was feeling it beating, ever so slowly. His other hand place over the hand that rest upon her heart and started pumping. Then once more he lean down to give her CPR. Before his lips touched hers, he had pause gazing at her almost unsure but then place his lips over hers, once more breathing life into her. 

Serena started coughing up water. The stranger jerked back. She winced slightly turning her head to his side as she cough up some more. The rain pouring down hard. Tears escape from her eyes, but unseen. the rain washing them away. "m...m..mother..." The water gone from her lungs, her breathing was deep and slow. "d...don't leave me.....alone.." Then her body went weak and she went out cold. 

Heero stare at her, hearing her words. Then his heart pounding fast when she went limp. His reaction came quick, drawing near checking her pulse finding it normal. She had fainted, nothing else. His heart slow down, without thinking he draw the fainted girl into his embrace holding her tightly against him. Soon enough, he realized what he was doing but he didn't let go. He actually felt that this girl needed him. Thoughts came across his mind. 'Where have you been all my life...I've waited for so long...' He frown at his own thoughts. What was he thinking? he didn't even know who this girl was, to be thinking of something like that. But why did he thought it. He wanted answers. He look to the lake. What answers? he only saw it in his mind and his hearing it in his thoughts. It couldn't mean anything more. But he never had things like that appearing in his thoughts before. Who was this girl?. What was she doing to him. He then stood up still holding her close against him, then ran out of the park and head home. A single thought came to his mind. 'She'll catch a cold before I reached to the apartment' Before heading home, he had came to the drug store getting medicine for her. Already he had care more then he should....for someone he had never met before. A complete stranger. If so, then why did he felt like he knew her..... 

~*~*~End Chapter One~*~*~ 


End file.
